Here We Are Now
by Rishiyo
Summary: InuKag, MirSan. Eight and a half months after Sesshomaru kills the Panther Demon king person, things start to come out of the Bone Eater's Well... you'll have to read to find out what. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Akita and Jinku

**Chapter 1: Akita and Jinku**

((A/N: Hey guys/girls! It's me! Rishiyo(not the one in the fic... I WISH!)-chan! Hopefully this isn't really crappy and it makes sense to you all... lalalala... okay, just so you know, I'll be popping up in these things ((...)) just so that you don't get sonfused... Alrighty, have fun! Ja ne!))

**mid-morning near the Bone Eater's Well**

"Nani?!" A girl's voice was carried out of the well. A head of auburn pigtails poked itself out of the well as the girl climbed onto her friend's back. She pulled herself out and grabbed her friend's hand, hoisting him out after her. "BAKA! JINKU!" The girl fell over, when her friend was out, and her blazing red hair flew around her head. ((still in piggy tails, duh!))

"Shippo," a male voice asked. The girl shook her head and looked up to see a confused hanyou. She smiled and held up two fingers.

"I'm Akita. This is my friend, Jinku. Who are you?" The girl dusted off her turquoise pants and lighter teal shirt.

"InuYasha. What kind of demon are you?" He sniffed the air and got all confused.

"Kitsune," the boy answered for her. "She's a kitsune and I'm an altar boy." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake but was interrupted by a lady's voice calling out.

"InuYasha?" A woman with a giant boomerang came into the Goshinboku clearing with a slightly dazed houshi following. "Who're you talking to?" The lady, who looked like and probably was a taijiya, knelt by Akita.

Another red-haired person came from the bushes. He shook his head and sniffed the air again. His head tilted to the side when he looked up.

"I'm Akita and this is my friend, Jinku." Akita swished her multi-colored tail and grinned.

"I'm Sango, the kitsune is Shippo and the henta- I mean, houshi, is Miroku. We're waiting for our friend Kagome." The taijiya noticed that the little kitsune girl's eyes lit up when she mentioned Shippo.

"Sh-shippo? OTOU-SAN?!" Akita squeeled and pounced on the larger, unsuspecting kitsune.

"NANI?!" Shippo's eyes got huge as plates and he fainted.

**lalalalalalalalalala... etc... at Kaede's hut**

It was nearly suppertime and Shippo still hadn't awoken yet. That was strange in itself, since he fainted in mid-morning. Jinku sat with his avatar staff; much like Miroku's staff... only smaller and with four rings, not six; in his lap. His head was bowed and he looked in prayer with his eyes closed and his bangs hiding them. Yet Miroku, heedless of privacy reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. Jinku had reached for his staff but realized that it was only Miroku.

"Hey kid," the houshi said. "What's your story?" Miroku smiled at the boy.

"Umm... Akita? Can I tell them?"

"SURE!" Akita was munching on a carrot stick that Kaede had made earlier.

"Weeeell, Akita and I were playing by Auntie Kagi's well. We were playing tag. I ran over to her and lightly poked her with the end of my staff and ran for my life. She tromped up to me and tapped me, possibly it was the wind, too hard and I fell in the Bone Eater's Well. I thought I was gonna land on my head but, instead a purple-ish light swallowed me and I ended up at the bottom of the well. Akita must've jumped in after me because she was sitting on my non-dead head. I smiled and gasped for air when she got off but groaned again when she climbed onto my shoulders. I heard her say, 'Nani?!' as she climbed out of the well and grabbed onto my hand. She fell when I let go of her hand when I was out and that's when she met InuYasha-san."

All of the adults sweatdropped.

"You were playing by the well?" Miroku asked after another ten seconds of gawking and gaping. Jinku nodded solemnly and bowed his head. His next sentence was rushed and caught everyone off guard.

"Iknowyou'vetoldustoomanytimesnottoplaybyitbutwe'rerealsorryOtou-san!" Miroku blinked twice to make sure he heard all of it.

"Reapeat that slower, Jinku," he replied.

"I know you've told us too many times not to play by it, but we're real sorry, Otou-san," Jinku repeated. They all blinked twice with wide eyes. InuYasha's attention switched to his nose when he caught a familiar scent.

"Kagome's here," was all he said before speeding off towards the well and help Kagome out.

"Jeeze, InuYasha! What's got you all worked up?" Kagome held onto his hands a bit longer as he hoisted her up out of the well. They lingered there for a few minutes before the familiar purple-blue-white glow of the well lit up and a female's voice called out.

"Akita?! Jinku?! Rishiyo's here!!! C'MON YOU GUYS!!!"

----------------------------------------

((Okay, that was the first chapter... hope you liked. I'm going to tell you a few things:

1: It's been eight and a half months since Sesshomaru killed the great Panther demon.

2: Shippo is now about Kohaku/Souta's size and more mature... except where pocky is concerned.

3: Kilala left for a while after she had a transformation... into a fire-cat-youkai-humanoid kinda thing... she walks on two feet now and can talk!!! You get it?!?!?! JEEBUS!

4: I'm fast forwarding everything to happen when Kagome is 17/18... not 15/16.

5: Kilala comes back, don't worry! And instead of using Kilala now, they use a two-headed dragon like Sesshy's Auh-Nuh... only it's name is Otsu-Yo.

6: Since everything is all sped-up and such, that makes Rin-chan maybe... 10, not 8. And she set a miko's spirit free from a daisy that was locked in a box, so she got to make a wish that was becoming an inuyoukai... like Lord Fluffy of the Western Lands! lmao... that's always funny to bring up. Ja ne... read the next chapter! -Risho))


	2. Meeting Rishiyo: Her Explanation

**Chapter 2: Meeting Rishiyo, and her Explanation**

((thanks to all who read the first chapter! You'll realy enjoy this one!))

----------------------------------------

"Akita! JINKU!!!" The voice sounded more and more aggrivated before someone... a female someone, leaped form the well. "Eh? Okaa-san! Otou-san? What're you doing here?" Both Kagome and InuYasha dropped, anime style.

**at Kaede's hut... same time**

Akita came out of the hut due to her name being called. Spotted her 'Aunt' Kagome and 'Uncle' InuYasha drop on the ground and saw her 'cousin' Rishiyo standing over them, watching curiously.

"RISHIYO!" The female kitsune pup scrambled to the hanyou girl's legs and hugged them tight.

"Akita! You got Bishuko, Toisechi, Dikatu, Akaiyu and me in trouble because we're all 'older than you and need to be keeping and eye out for younger pups/kids'... Aunt Kilala says no more pocky for a week!" Rishiyo look down at the wide-eyed and pouting Akita. She pulled a small box from her haori sleeve. "But since I'm a naughty little hanyou, I brought you some anyway."

Akita tackle the hanyou and scrambled away with the box of pocky. She doged her passed father and scurried up a tree, stuffing her cheeks full of as much of her treat as possible. Her puffy cheeks made her seem more chipmunk than kitsune.

The young female hanyou looked at InuYasha and smiled lopsidedly. "Uhh... can we go inside so that I can explain things?"

**a few minutes later, gathered around the fire pit in Kaede's hut**

"Alrighty," Rishiyo started. "I'm gonna be as blunt as possibl-"

"Which is VERY blunt," Akita interveened. She was still jittery from the pocky and was scurrying around the hut and everybody in it.

"AS I was saying. Blunt as possible. InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Koga defeat Naraku. InuYasha picks Kagome over Kikyo, realizing that the _real_ Kikyo is long dead. Rin-chan is turned into an inu-youkai because of setting a free a miko's spirit from a box thingy or some sort of thing like that and her deepest wish is fulfilled. Uncle Sessho makes with asking Rin to be his mate and she accepts. Previous to that though, Houshi-san lost his wind tunnel due to Naraku's death and Miroku and Sango get married. I come into exsistance because Otou-can, InuYasha mated with Okaa-san, Kagome.

"Akita is Shippo and Kilala's pup, along with her twin brother, Akaiyu. Miroku and Sango have two sons: Bishuko and Jinku, and a daughter: Rasitai. I have two sisters: Hikari and Kiyota, and three brothers: Isachi, Dikatu and Toisechi." The young inuhanyou stopped and sipped the tea that Kaede had prepared.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha were blushing deeply.

"So," Kagome said. "Let me get this straight. I'm your mother... in the future?" Rishiyo nodded. Kagome smiled and hugged the teen hanyou to her chest. "Kami! I have a- six, pups!" She looked over at Shippo and Sango and nearly laughed at the sight of the two doing the same to their son/pup.

**over at the well**

The well glowed the familiar purple-blue-white and a grunt - a _few_ - issued from the bottom of it. An angry, young male voice yelled hushed curses at a younger female.

----------------------------------------

((M'kay, I'm just gonna thank whoever read it because I'm not gonna spend a whole crapload of time on thanking people but what I _will_ do, is reply right now.

1: I don't know _why_ it's been 8½ months, it just has been.

2: Shippo just _is_ grown up!!! I know, he's cute and adorable and such, but the cutesiness just gets so TIRED after awhile... plus I think he'd be hot if he got bigger!!! So there! : P!

3: I think she'd be an adorable 'mate' for Shippo! AH-DO-RAH-BULL! hahahaha...

4: I just think that Kagome is a bit too young to be out there all by herself with a demon, a taijiya and a HENTAI HOUSHI!!! Perverted monk isan oxymoron and a contradiction!!! lol Plus, I just don't trust those evil hands around our innocent little Kagi!

5: Yes, I SWEAR she comes back! I wouldn't leave our sweet little Kilala out of the fic, just cuz she gets to stand on two legs. That would be wrong. Oh, and my friend, Roshima's puppy's name is Otsuyi... so I tweaked it a bit.

6: Rin is just WAY too cute, so I thought that she'd look pretty as a youkai... purple-striped cheeks and a blue cresent moon in the middle of her forehead... just like Lord Sessho! It's cute... in my head anyway. Okay... onward with the ficcy! Ja ne! -Risho))


	3. More Kids

**Chapter 3: More Kids**

((Thanks to everyone that reviewed... ONWARD, MARCH!!!))

"Kiyota! Getting less air here!"

"Shut up, Toisechi!"

A third voice interrupted the bickering of the previous two.

"Would you two shut the hell up?!?!" The other two were quiet while they tried to find a way out of the well. The other boy spoke up after a few minutes.

"Dikatu, tell _her_ to GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" Someone hit him. "DAMNIT!" The boy jumped out of the well with the girl voice's owner on his back, hitting him repeatedly.

**back at Kaede's hut... nighttime**

Rishiyo's ears perked up at the sound of sibling bickering. She rolled her golden eyes and stood, going to the door.

"Where are you going, 'Shiyo?" Kagome sat up in her cot and looked at the girl.

"Pups. The other ones... they're here." She sighed loudly and went out into the dark with only her excellent eyesight to guide her.

Kagome slipped her shoes on and followed the hanyou girl. What she saw amazed her.

There, standing before her, were four hanyou kids, all with inu ears... like **_her_** InuYasha. There was a tall doy in a dark blue fire rat and matching kimono pants with silver hair... a younger version of InuYasha. There was another boy, but shorter, with black hair and silver-streaked bangs and tips of his hai and ears; a really young girl of maybe four with black hair, but no silver, that looked like a four-year-old Kagome. Then there was Rishiyo, who had lovingly been nicknamed 'Shiyo', who had silver hair with black bangs, black streaks in her hair and bangs and her left ear was black with a silver tip and her right ear was silver with a black tip. All four pups had their father's amber eyes.

All pups were also in fire-rats and baggy kimono pants, the younger girl wearing lavender, the youngest boy wearing deep hunter, the eldest boy in the navy haori top and pants previously mentioned and Rishiyo in a light magenta. Kagome felt as if her heart were going to burst with the instant love she had instantly possessed upon seeing them. She also got angry as she heard fighting coming from the three older hanyou pups.

"-Akita wouldn't've fallen down after Jinku, we wouldn't be here!" The boy wearing hunter huffed. _'Hmm... just like someone else I know...'_ Kagome thought.

"Screw your theory, Toisechi! It was your fault they fell down the damn well in the first place! If you hadn't been running around them, they would still be in our time!"

"QUIET!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "Watch your language, pup!" She looked the oldest hanyou boy in the eye and his ears flattened against his skull.

"Okaa-san?" The smallest of the four looked up at Kagome. The young miko stooped to her level.

"Let me guess... Kiyota, right, Shiyo?" The other hanyou girl nodded. Kagome lifted the little girl up and walked towards the hut, motioning for the pups to follow. Once inside, InuYasha's nose twitched and his eyes flew open.

"Kagome," was all the hanyou managed to get out before being tackled by the presumed 'Toisechi' and the boy chanting, 'otou-san, otou-san, otou-san' over and over again.

**the next day...**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and twittering about, hanyou siblings were fighting. Okay, so the phrase, 'Good Morning' is an oxymoron, but hey! That's no reason for a beautiful morning to go to waste.

"Rishiyo! _**I**_ wanted to help Kaede-Obaa-san with breakfast!" Toisechi tugged at his sister's haori. Rishiyo turned and handed the boy a bowl of some vegetable concoction that Kaede had made. Sechi, as Kagome had referred to him, took it gladly and ran to his mother's cot, sitting close to the young miko and waved the steam towards her face to wake her up.

The priestess-in-training's eyes fluttered open to be met with big golden ones staring back. She squaked ((not literally)) and sat up, startling the youngest, presently, hanyou up. Kiyota had decided it was safer to stay by her mother during the night, so she'd crawled into the sheets and clung to her mother throughout the whole noctural darkness. ((heehee... didn't wanna repeat so that's all I could think up... last minute kinda thing))

"Okaa-san? What smells so good?" The girl rubbed her eyes with a clawed hand and disentangled her other arm from around the miko's neck. She spotted the bowl and ran to Kaede to get her own, only to run into Dikatu's legs.

"Watch it, mini-wench!" Dikatu shook his leg to remove Kiyota's foot. Her amber eyes filled with tears and she scrambled back to her mother's loving arms with her ears plastered against her head.

"DIKATU! Apologize to your sister, right now," Kagome yelled at the boy. He 'feh'ed and sat down with his bowl of breakfast. He peeked at his mother and received a withering glare from her.

"Sorry, Kiyota-kun," he said. He reached over and touseled his sister's hair, making it more messy than it was previously.

Rishiyo brought two bowls over to her past mother and younger sister. She got up again and pounced on the feudal-ish era version of InuYasha. She tilted her head to the side and started to poke him in various places.

His eyes peeked open and his arms flew to Rishiyo's sides, tickling as much as his arms would allow, it being the first movement of the day.

"Otou-tou-s-san! I c-can't b-breathe! The little hanyou girl was laughing so hard she had tears dripping out of her eyes. InuYasha stopped and ruffled the girl's hair. He looked up at Kagome and in those endless orbs of sun-colored light, Kagome saw a love that was just as endless.

**later, after breakfast**

Kagome had taken Kiyota and Rishiyo with her and Sango to the hotsprings to get clean. Akita was there to keep an ear out for peeping houshi's/hanyou-boys.

Kagome was lathering up Kiyota's head when realization hit her. _'These aren't _**my**_ pups,'_ she thought furiously. _'They're the _**future**_ me's pups. I have to get them all home. Akita and Jinku too.'_

"Kagome-san?" Akita's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Nani?" Kagome plugged Kiyota's nose and dunked the bubbled-up inu-miko-hanyou-girl.

"When do we have to go back?" Kagome brought Kiyota's head out of the water as she sighed in half-answer to Akita's question.

"Today. I's love to keep you all around, but you have to go back. I know how much the future me is worried about Rishiyo, Toisechi, Dikatu and Kiyota. I can only imagine what the future fathers are going to do." She rinsed her own head, then instructed Rishiyo to do likewise.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Kagi-Obaa-san." Akita jumped out and ran for a towel. She started drying hersel foff and her red hair got poofy, worse than Shippo's -or her- tail. She slipped her clothes back on, then went over to the eldest hanyou girl and handed her the towel as 'Shiyo got out.

**after the girls were done... no peeking half-demons or monks**

Rishiyo was practicing with her Reitsuseiuga, made from InuYasha's fangs, and she spun and sliced three Sakura trees into pretty shapes. She let out a primal growl and stalked to the trees. She inspecte them before uprooting them and carrying them, all in one hand, to outside of Kaede's hut. She set them leaning against the aged miko's house and made shallow holes in the shade of an oak tree, planting the three blossoming trees in the holes. They were short trees in their prime and wouldn't get any taller or hit any low-hanging acorn-filled boughs.

Kaede came out and nearly dropped a basket of assorted vegetables when she saw the trees. One was a much skinnier, wooden replica of Kagome; another was of InuYasha, with a happy smile on his face... for once; and the third, shortest tree resembled -perfectly- a younger, smirking version of Rishiyo herself. The priestess veteran nodded approvingly, then looked at the Kagome tree.

The hands were clawed, the smile had fangs and she had little inu ears on her head.

"Child, why have ye made this Kagome carving a hanyou?"

"She is. In _my_ time anyway," the young half dog-demon girl muttered. "I'd better go help out Dikatu and Miroku-san with rebuilding the gates to the machi. ((town)) Ja ne, Kaede-sama." With that said, she bounded away to her brother and Miroku to help get the spike-topped gates upright.

"She is _your_ child," Kaede confided to the wooden hanyou.

"_What_ about my child?" InuYasha looked down at the woman from the roof of her hut. He was fixing a hole in it that had been made by the one repairing it, not wasting time by going through doors to kill a large snake youkai by jumping through the roof. The snake had knocked down the gates in the process of looking for babies to eat. Basolisk-type demon. Even though Kaede had been angered by her new, unexpected sunroof and InuYasha's 'I jump out the roof or you get killed, hag!' attidtude, she appreciated that he was fixing it.

"Rishiyo, the child hanyou. She acts like ye, if ye were a hormonally challenged hanyou female." The shriveled woman shrugged and headed to the fields to garden some more.

When she left, InuYasha placed the last piece in place on the roof before hammering it in with a rock. He refused to have any help from the humans that not so long ago had deemed him unworthy of even their 'hardly therte' glares.

His nose killed his pride for his hard work when he caught wind of Kagome's scent. He smiled when he saw her carrying Kiyota on her back... like he had done to _her_ so many times before.

_'I think I love her...'_ the inu-hanyou thought. It didn't surprise him, but what he wanted to know was... would she accept him?

((M'kay, I'll make this short since this fic chappie was EXTREMELY long... I found a new inu fic site... visit! http : www . queenofswords . com /... only w/o the extra spaces... dunn let ya type in hyperlinks... Ja ne! -Risho))


End file.
